


HIDE AND SEEK

by TheBroken



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Canon Lesbian Couple, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dreams, F/F, FOREVER LOVE, Feels, Heart-to-Heart, Hugs, Kisses, Reminisence, Romance, Sweet, Tenderness, canon lesbian characters, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken
Summary: Yuzu and Mei, out bicycling on a date one afternoon, happen upon a park they both haven't been to since they were small children...And Yuzu remembers having met a little girl with violet eyes, over ten years before...This is a sequel to my story, "WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?" Which recounts the full story of that meeting.
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	HIDE AND SEEK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TK](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TK).



> This story is dedicated to reader TK, who suggested the idea to me. Thank you so very much, TK! Let me show you some love- Here is your story!

Yuzu was going on a memory nearly thirteen years old, but she was sure this was exactly the place she had been dreaming about, both in years previous, but, especially, more recently. Ever since she had met Mei, more than two years before, the images had started to play once more, as when she was younger, behind the wall of sleep- as if there was a secret she needed to discover. She would awaken, early in the morning, looking at her lover sleeping beside her and wondering what was happening.

They had happened here on a bicycle trip -Yuzu had borrowed Harumi's bike again for a date ("Someday, maybe I'll get you one as a present!" she had laughed.) and with her lover sitting side-saddle behind her, the blonde's strong legs had swiftly eaten up miles of the sight-seeing until she had suddenly stopped upon seeing the jungle-gym here in the park, skidding to a distressing halt and shocking her passenger out of her half-daze.

"Angel! Be careful!" she warned.

"Sorry, Mei!' the sheepish Yuzu offered, 'But... this park. I've had dreams about this place before! I have a memory..." Scenes of a half-remembered day long past were pushing their way into her conscious mind, triggered by the landscape before her. She pushed the kickstand out and down, and, taking the unprotesting Mei's hand, began to lead her in, looking around her with eyes that sought to penetrate the fog of years past.

"The difference between five years old, and eighteen years old, is large at such a young age,' she thought, 'but there are some memories, that latch onto your mind somewhere and refuse to leave..."

 _"Mei... I had too much to dream, last night..."_ she had tried to explain to her lover that morning.

But this place, this...dream coming alive before her, taking her to a time when she was just a lonely little girl who so needed a friend... and who thought she had found a kindred spirit! It was beginning to look so familiar, so... _right_. Like she belonged here. Like she would find something, or _someone,_ who could give her the answers to those dreams, from which she awakened half-remembering, a day, a face, a voice...

Yes!

She remembered this, the large tree she had seen the little girl under, now several feet taller, for sure. There was the walk they had scratched their game out on with the chalk, there was the jungle gym that she had hidden in, but came out from only to discover her new friend gone... It was all here. It really had happened!

Her Mama, Ume had been talking about it recently, which is why she had gone looking for it this weekend. _"Do you remember getting lost in that park that day, Yuzu?"_ she had asked. Indeed, she did! It had haunted the back of her mind for years, popping forward at regular intervals... there was just something about the incident, however short... couldn't have been much more than an hour, really- that had claimed her dreams. And there was something about that day, that was somehow, very important. _But what?_

Mei noticed that her lover had gotten a terribly distant, and distracted look upon her face. _"What is it, Angel?"_ she asked. She didn't know what was happening with the other girl, but as for herself... she felt a little... _spooky_ over this.

The thoughtful blonde girl continued to gaze around the park with a haunted look. _"I remember... I'm remembering now!..."_

"I was here once when I was five years old... I got lost, and met another little girl..." Yuzu finally whispered, looking at the dark-haired beauty as something began to push through into her conscious mind...

"I've... I've been here, once before, too, Yuzu! I recognize it now!... _I've also dreamed about it since_... Most recently, when Mama was talking about that time _you_ were lost in that park!" Mei remembered, her voice full of wonder. She looked around at the scene before her, her eyes coming to rest on the strip of the concrete walk, where some children had scratched out a game grid with chalk. The game...

"I... had just turned five! I met a little girl, my age... she..." she turned to Yuzu, who was looking at her intensely, her mouth open in sudden recognition, her body beginning to tremble...

_"... She had green eyes and blonde hair! "  
_

"She told you she thought your violet eyes were pretty..." Yuzu offered, her voice far away, soft, and indistinct.

_"She showed me how to play like a proper child!"_

"When she got out her chalk and drew a tic-tac-toe grid on the walkway..."

_"I told her she was nice!"_

"She offered you half of her candy if you could find her when you played "Hide and seek!..."

 _"She gave me a big, sweet honest hug!..and...and.."_ The violet eyes swam a moment in confusion; she was becoming completely overwhelmed. _  
_

 _"Yuzu! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Angel! It was you! My little dream friend is all grown up!"_ Mei threw herself into the other girl's waiting arms, tears falling down both their faces as they realized something together:

 _"Call it Fate, call it Providence, call it Destiny, call it whatever you will, ' Yuzu whispered, 'Mei, you and I are meant to be together! We were **always** meant to be together, **always!...** " She _kissed her beautiful lover, a long sigh escaping each as they broke the embrace, and looked around them, both blushing at the intensity of the realization.

"... And I've found the answer to a dream that has haunted me all my life!" The blonde sighed.

 _"And I've found you, at last, my long-lost first-friend!"_ Mei boasted happily thru her tears.

"I waited right there for you, for a long time!"Yuzu pouted, pointing at the playground fort.

"My-My _Mother_ found me and took me away before I could go looking for you! I went home and cried all that afternoon- I had no friends. _You were my first- **and are**_ **m** **y** _ **first-** in so many ways!"_

"I finally caught up with my Mama- yeah, I cried too! I really wanted to be your friend! I was so alone! And... I never got to say goodbye to you."

"I certainly could have used a friend like you!" Mei avowed. "I had something I wanted to ask you that day, too!" Her voice lowered with emotion.

Yuzu held her hands. "What was that, Mei?"

Tears started again in her warm, lovely eyes, as in a cracked voice, she could barely whisper **:**

"L-little green-eyed girl!...W-will you be my friend?" She was overcome with the memory, which now stood out as clear as yesterday.

Yuzu was strongly moved. "Little violet-eyed girl, I would love that, for always! Will you be my friend too, for always and forever?"

It was a moment before the other could speak- they both were badly choked up in the reminiscence.

 _"You...You... Green-eyed girl!... Always! Always! Forever!"_ Mei managed, as they tearfully embraced again.

" _Oh, Yuzu!'_ she finally continued, _'I found you! I found you at last, and I'm never letting you go! You may have never gotten to say goodbye, then... but you'll never have to say goodbye **ever again!** "_ When she allowed herself to fully feel her emotions, the beautiful Aspie could become overwhelmed. That was why she tried to exert control over them ordinarily, but today- she didn't care! She just wanted her one true love to see her heart.

They remained like that, in each other's embrace for a long time, whispering sweet memories and lover's talk, and the few people who were here on this Autumn morning didn't trouble them if they noticed them at all. When they broke, they gazed at each other with a love that had just geometrically grown again... that clearly showed the rich emotional future for the two together. They felt it sing thru their souls like an Angelic choir!

And Mei Vowed: _" Now that we're together, I'll never leave your side again!"_ She shuddered from the powerful feelings going thru her.

Yuzu lay her fingers lovingly to the pale face. "And I'll never leave _your_ side, either, sweet, precious girl..." And for a moment, she seemed to be trying to remember something else that was very important...

"I have a game to show you!" the blonde girl said at last, very softly, afraid her voice would break if she raised it.

"You close your eyes and count to thirty while I hide,' she continued, 'and then try to find me! And if you can, _I'll give you all my tomorrows!"_ she smiled tenderly.

Mei smiled back, and it was one of the most lovely, innocent, blessed things Yuzu had ever seen.

 _"And half of your candy?"_ she whispered.

"And half of my candy!"

"I'm not leaving until I find you, little green-eyed girl! I've _always_ been searching for _you!"_ Mei said, blushing with the flood of emotion.

"I'll be patient, little girl with the beautiful violet eyes! I've been waiting my whole life for you!" she whispered so gently. She turned started to leave, but suddenly thinking of something, turned around again to the puzzled girl, and said:

 _"Last time, We forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Okogi Yuzu, and I vow to love you more than anyone on earth!"_ she said with passion.

 _"My name is Aihara Mei, and I'm going to be your wife, and I vow to spend the rest of my life with you!"_ the onyx-haired beauty whispered fervently with all the love she possessed.

They reached across the void of time at last, at the same moment, and felt their hearts pounding in sync together as they touched until they both were sure they would faint and wake up to find it was only a dream.

_But it was all gorgeously, blissfully, wonderfully real!_

Mei turned around, and covered her eyes, and began to count ..." One, two, three..."

Yuzu started to walk away again, made a sudden decision, and turned back around, sitting down on the grass with a look of peaceful expectation on her lovely face.

 _"Just in case!"_ she thought...

**Author's Note:**

> People, I won't lie... I was a mess by the time I finished writing this. The emotional involvement I put in these stories! I hope you enjoyed this offering, and I thank you for reading!


End file.
